Out of House and Home
by MiathoL
Summary: Sif questions Jane on Thor's hospitality while he was staying with her. One-Shot.


**There are no Sif/Jane stories, so I thought I would change that. Not really friendship, in no way romantic, general acquaintance perhaps? Set after the Destroyer, before Thor kisses Jane and they all go back to Asgard. The only difference is there is a perimeter set up so they could have time to talk.**

After the long drive to the Bifrost, the large group of Midgardians and Asgardians found themselves infront of a half mile perimeter around it. Courtesy of SHIELD. With no visible protesting agents, it was obvious they were to simply walk to the center.

Jane parked her van and everyone exited. After seeing no gate in sight, the group jumped the fence, including nimble old Doctor Selvig.

Chattering away, the group made the way to the center, to the Bifrost.

"Doctor Jane, excuse me." Sif came up to Jane and gave her a warm smile.

"Just Jane, please." Jane smiled in return.

"Could I trouble you with a quick word?" The Lady gestured to the back left area of the group, to avoid eavesdroppers.

"Oh yeah of course Lady Sif." The pair broke off from the group

"If I may call you Jane, that I urge you to call me Sif!" She quietly laughed and placed a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Okay Sif, um so what's up?" Jane didn't really know how to properly speak to someone of royalty, albeit another planet, but still important.

"As I am sure you know from your conquests with other men, that keeping them as guests can sometimes be of difficulty. I would like to know precisely how Thor behaved in your home so that I may make him regret it in the furture."

Conquests with other men. Hah, if only Sif knew.

"He was perfectly respectable. I hit him a few times with my car, he broke a couple of my mugs, I think we are even."

"How does that make you even? Forgive me, but why did you strike him with your metal machine?"

"It was an accident, he came up behind me and that was one time, and the other was when he fell from the Bifrost. He broke at least five of my coffee mugs, I don't really care, but I'm mostly glad that his isn't capable of pressing charges."

"But you should care. He honors your hospitality." Sif seemed dumbstruck.

"That's just a culture difference, Sif. I promise you, Thor was a perfectly hospitable house guest and you don't have to do anything brash." She laughed.

"I hope you are not saying that for his benefit! He has not one other female soul to take advice from, save the Queen, but do you see him doing that?" No, Jane really couldn't.

"He overturned a fully stocked banquet table the eve before he was banished. Obviously his governess has failed this Prince, but can you imagine him overturning tables at state events? That would be horrendous! Please Jane, you as a woman understand the importance of etiquette and proper acts of the guest."

"I'm sorry, but you seem really adamant."

"I am Jane, I humbly apologize. It is just, he worried us all and this is all due to his brash behavior. A woman on Asgard has no place in scolding a man, except when time permits in the event of poor companionship. He worried us all and I need an excuse to yell at him." Sif looked impassioned.

Jane could relate. Not anywhere close to the scale Sif was talking about, but being a woman in a man's world. She was a scientist. This actual Lady was a warrior.

And frankly, were Jane in Sif's shoes, she would have loved to yell at someone for making her worry.

"He ate all the food in my home. All of it. And then I took him out for breakfast and at five plates of different foods. I don't even spend that much money on personal things for me."

Sif clicked her tongue.

"Thank you, Jane. That will work well. When he returns I promise to have him acting as a proper prince." Sif turned to Jane, smiled, and physically pushed her to Thor, who at that moment, saw the two smiling women, one blushing, and smiled in return.

Thor held out his hand and Jane took it, thankful for the final moments of closeness before he returns to Asgard.

_When he returns._

Jane could only smile.


End file.
